Happily Ever After
by roxyfire57
Summary: Trunks tells Bra a story, and Vegeta accidently overhears. A sad little one-shot. Okay... I added another chapter so I guess it's a two-shot now.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a lot of stories about Trunks being jealous of his sister for being the favorite. But this time I have decided to try something similar, but new. Trunks and Bra playing together. Tearjerker. Please R&R.**

"Princess, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you loyal servant!"

Trunks sat crossed legged across his sister as he poured her an imaginary cup of tea. Bra grinned broadly at her brother, loving every moment of their tea party. Trunks was always too busy working, being the next CEO of Capsule, but today the teen decided to spend some time with Bra.

Bra twirled in her dress. She was the carbon copy of her mother, with her signature blue hair and eyes. The five year old pranced over to her older brother and sat on his lap.

"Do you wanna play Prince Trunks this time?"

Trunks frowned. "It's okay Bra, you be the princess."

"But you're my brother, so that makes you a prince, does it?" The girl asked, looking up confused. Trunks smiled and ruffled Bra's hair, "Technically speaking, yes."

"Then why can't you be Prince?"

Trunks felt her words tug at his heartstrings. "Because-"

_- our father thinks I'm a weakling_

_- I was an accident, the result of a night of passion_

_- I'm too soft, unfit to rule_

"- there just isn't one, Bra." He said softly.

Bra's bottom lip quivered and her eyes welled up with tears.

Trunks sighed. "Do you want to hear a story, Bra?"

Immediately the previous conversation was forgotten. Bra settled herself on her brother's lap. "I like stories! Especially happily ever afters!"

"You mean fairytales?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

Bra nodded. Trunks flashed her a small smile. "Alright. It goes like this."

"Once, there lived a small boy, who was of 5 years of age. One night, there was a storm. Feeling scared, the boy went to his parents' room. But as his mother was on a business trip, only his father lay on his bed."

Trunks frowned. It was more of a personal recollection than a made up tale.

"The boy went to his father. He shook his hand and woke his father up. 'Daddy, I'm scared of the storm,' he said. His father frowned at the boy, and told him 'brat, go back to sleep and stop bothering me.' The boy ran back to his room and hid under the blankets. He then cried himself to sleep."

Trunks sighed.

"The second night, there was another storm. He felt scared again, he went back to his parents' room. His mother was still out so the boy went to his father again."

Bra sniffed-she didn't really like this story.

"'Daddy, I'm scared of the storm.' The boy said. 'Brat,' his father replied gruffly, 'fears are for weaklings. Get lost.' Crying, the boy ran back to his room and hid under his blankets."

Trunks growled inwardly at this memory.

"The third night, there was another storm. The boy, once again ran back to his father. 'Daddy, I'm scared. The storm is so scary.' This time the father did not bother turn to face the boy-instead he just scolded,' don't you have anything better to do than to bother me? I told you fears are for weaklings, so stop being a coward. Scram.'"

"The boy ran off to his room again."

Trunks sighed. This was actually the end. Bulma returned home the next night, and the storms ended.

Tears sprang up in Bra's eyes. Trunks placed a hand on her head.

"The fourth night, the storm came back. The little boy tried his best to be brave, but still could not, so he went to seek out his father."

_Bra liked Happily Ever Afters, so he'd make one up. For her._

"'Daddy, I'm scared...' His father turned on the bed to face the boy. 'Brat,' he said, 'Why are you afraid?'"

_No. Not just for her. It was for himself too._

"'Storms are scary...but you said fears are for weaklings...' the boy answered timidly. His father sighed. 'Brat, I was wrong. Fears are not for weaklings. Everyone has fears. What counts is the strength to face those fears.' The boy nodded, and turned, but his father stopped him. 'You can sleep here tonight.' Smiling, the boy clambered up the bed and curled up beside his father. The two slept peacefully that night."

_For himself, a reminder of a childhood that had never been._

Bra stared up into her brother's deep, thoughtful blue eyes. "Bro?"

_A part of himself that he'll never get back._

Trunks looked back down. "Yes, Bra?"

_A longing for the love he had never gotten._

"Did they live Happily Ever After, then?"

_A miracle that something in him still wants to believe in._

"Yes Bra, they did. They both lived Happily, Ever, After."

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was compelled to write something else. Tell me if this makes the story worse, or better. Thanks, please R&R!**

Vegeta paused outside the door, his hands just resting on the doorknob. He heard what his son said to his sister.

Something in his heart broke-perhaps it was the fact that Trunks had to lie about his childhood. Then again, the kid failed to mention any names, but both of them knew very well what Trunks had been referring to.

Slowly he knocked on the room door-once, twice, thrice. "Come in!" A cheery high-pitched voice announced.

Vegeta opened the door. "Hi Daddy!" Bra squeaked. "Hey, Dad." Trunks sent his father a small smile, with the slighted bit of apprehension. Vegeta tilted his head to regard his daughter, then sent a sideways glance towards Trunks.

"Bra, I'm taking you out for ice cream." The little girl's face brightened up, and she skipped her way out the door. Vegeta watched her disappear down the stairs. "You... wanna come?"

Trunks looked at Vegeta in slight bewilderment. He glanced back for a brief moment, and saw a nicely framed picture on Bra's bedside table.

It was taken outside her kindergarten, while he was at work. Bulma was beaming proudly, and Bra was in Vegeta's arms. Who was smiling. That's right-he had a rather wide (in Vegeta standards) grin on his face. It was perfect. No other word would come close to describing it-a wonderful, happy family of three.

There was no picture in Trunks's childhood that he could find with his father smiling. Or anything close, for that matter. He was either back facing the camera, scowling or on occasions with an expressionless face. Trunks could not recall any scene in which the three of them-him, Vegeta and Bulma, were standing together happily.

He looked back at the picture again. "No... You go ahead with Bra. I... have a report to finish." He gave his father a sad smile.

Their eyes met, and Trunks could see, hidden within the onyx depths, a mixture of sadness, guilt, pride and regret. Father and son reached an understanding, at that very moment, and Trunks gave him a sad smile. Vegeta nodded. They broke eye contact, and for a minute, both of them said nothing.

"Kid, I'm sorry-" Vegeta started. "Dad, It's okay. I-It's... just ice cream."

_It was a lie Trunks had been living in, up till the point he was nine-it was always "Trunks, honey, you know your Daddy loves you. He just doesn't know who to show it."_

They both knew that wasn't the case. But neither of them wanted to face it.

_In fact, Trunks realized soon after the birth of his sister, that Vegeta did know how to express his affection. It just wasn't shown to him. His father didn't even call him by his name._

Vegeta nodded and left.

He was alone now-the carpeted floor was damp with tears. Trunks crossed his legs and wrapped his arms around himself. Then, the truth hit him hard.

_This family already had a Happily Ever After, and it didn't include him._

**End.**


End file.
